When serving beverages from behind the bar in a commercial establishment, it is generally necessary to store a wide variety of beverages to accommodate the varied tastes and demands of customers. The beverage containers generally are placed on shelves, racks and "shadow boxes" along the wall behind the bar. Drinks are generally prepared in an area usually referred to as the "well," and sometimes referred to as a "cocktail station." The well is a preparation area including an ice bin that is adjacent to or attached to the bar in front of the bartenders, at roughly waist level.
The most frequently served beverages generally are placed in a "speed rack" mounted on the well and/or other stainless steel preparation areas behind the bar at roughly knee to waist-level. This allows for efficient and convenient access to these frequently used beverages. When mounted on the ice bin, speed racks generally are mounted on the well wall facing the bartenders.
When serving customers, bartenders and other individuals need to move along the bar and frequently bump the speed racks. This commonly results in bruising and/or other injuries.
Accordingly, there is a need to prevent injuries to bartenders and other individuals while still providing the convenience and efficiency of speed racks.